07 Grudnia 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3119 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3334); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3120 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3335); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Europa bez miedzy 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata? 08:55 Był taki dzień - 7 grudnia; felieton 09:00 Stuart Malutki - Żadna praca nie hańbi odc.11 (Not job is too little); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2003) 09:25 Domowe przedszkole - W krainie Nigdy - Nigdy; program dla dzieci 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 68/156 (Teletubbies, season III Dandelion Clocks); program dla dzieci kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:25 Kojak - Nikt się nie dowie (Kojak 2 - Slay Ride, ep.6); serial kraj prod.USA (1974) 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1175; telenowela TVP 12:35 Plebania - odc. 784; telenowela TVP 13:00 Kogutto - odc. 3; magazyn muzyczny 13:25 Polacy na Syberii - Bajkalski szlak 28'; cykl dokumentalny 13:55 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Krzemieniec; reportaż 14:10 Gala integracji 2006; reportaż 14:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 14:50 Był taki dzień - 7 grudnia; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1354; teleturniej muzyczny 15:35 Recepty Jedynki - Jama ustna; magazyn 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3121 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3336); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3122 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3337); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Klan - odc.1180; telenowela TVP 17:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1355; teleturniej muzyczny 18:10 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu na basenie 25m - Helsinki 19:15 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Imieniny; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - Bezgraniczne zaufanie (Fatal Trust) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:55 Misja specjalna; magazyn 22:25 Program firmowy; magazyn ekonomiczny 22:40 Łossskot!; magazyn 23:10 Kwadrans po jedenastej; program publicystyczny 23:30 Pogoda 23:34 Sport 23:35 Był taki dzień - 7 grudnia; felieton 23:45 Burzliwy poniedziałek (Stormy Monday) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1987) 01:10 Zawód lektor; reportaż 01:35 Był taki dzień - 7 grudnia; felieton 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości -odc. 66/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:20 Statek miłości - odc. 67/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 7/52 Wizyta w mrowisku (Magic school bus) kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.117, Tragiczna pomyłka; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,11.00 11:05 Hotel Zacisze - odc. 1/12 - Gość z klasą (Fawlty Towers ep. A Touch of Class); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1975) 11:40 McGregorowie - odc. 44/65 odc. Proces Hetti Lewis (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga ep.The Trial of Hetti Lewis); serial kraj prod.Australia (1995) 12:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:45 Co ci dolega? - Nocne koszmary (Nights from hell) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 13:35 Allo, Allo - odc. 48/57 (Allo, Allo s.V - 21); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989) 14:05 Europa da się lubić - Europa na tropie ; talk-show 14:55 ...z Mazurskiej Nocy Kabaretowej (3) 15:10 Detektyw w sutannie - s. I, odc. 2/8 - Gdzie jest nieboszczyk? cz. II (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 1, ep. The Missing Body Mystery p.2); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1989) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda na piątek - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 26; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:40 Ulice Kultury - (8); magazyn 17:55 Eksperyment życie; felieton 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.19/LII; teleturniej 19:30 Korespondent - odc.1 27'; cykl dokumentalny 20:10 Megakomedie - 2001 Odyseja komiczna (2001 Space Travesty) 94'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 21:50 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 Battlestar Galactica - odc. 9/17 (Battlestar Galactica ep.1805 You Can't Go Home Again); serial science ficton kraj prod.USA (2003) 24:00 Czy świat oszalał? - Urodzeni w ZSRR (21 Up. Born in USSR) 70'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:10 Tajne akcje CIA - s.II odc. 8/22 (The Agency s.II, ep. FIRST BORN, ep. 208); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:50 Nie do wiary - odc. 18 (Totally outrageous behavior); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004) 02:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07.00 Roseanne (41, 42) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Laurie Metcalf, Sara Gilbert 08.10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09.30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10.15 Boston Public (72) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 11.15 Samo życie (800) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 11.50 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (2): Mamuśka - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Anna Powierza, Ewa Ziętek, Grażyna Szapołowska, Justyna Sieńczyłło 12.50 Na wariackich papierach (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Allyce Beasley, Bruce Willis, Charles Rocket, Cybill Shepherd 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (401) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 14.40 Świat według Bundych (131) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino 15.10 Daleko od noszy (103): . Bankomat - serial komediowy, Polska (powt.) 15.45 Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn 16.40 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (402) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, wyk. Aneta Zając, Mateusz Janicki, Ewa Skibińska, Wojciech Dąbrowski 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (801) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczuk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk, Edyta Olszówka, Stanisława Celińska 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (219) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż, Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk, Marzena Sztuka 20.30 Fala zbrodni (74) - serial sensacyjny, Polska, wyk. Agnieszka Wagner, Dorota Kamińska, Mariusz Jakus, Mirosław Baka 21.25 Fala zbrodni (75) - serial sensacyjny, Polska, wyk. Agnieszka Wagner, Dorota Kamińska, Mariusz Jakus, Mirosław Baka 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.30 Co z tą Polską? - program Tomasza Lisa 23.35 Gorzka miłość (10) - serial dokumentalny, Polska, reż. Krzysztof Piotrowski 00.10 Na jeden temat z Joan Rivers - talk show 00.40 Dziewczyny w bikini 02.40 Nocne randki 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 06.40 Misja: epidemia (20-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.10 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (724) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 13.20 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Nocny kurs (23) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Morse, Andre Braugher, Matthew Borish, Jacqueline Torres 15.00 Cena marzeń (73/115) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Barbara Mori, Jaqueline Bracamontes, Eduardo Santamarina, Sebastian Rulli 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (725) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 21.30 Fatalny romans - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. John Patterson, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Brian Austin Green, Gina Philips, Joe Spano 23.25 Kryminalni (64): Stary znajomy - serial kryminalny, Polska (powt.) 00.30 Siłacze: Strongcup - program rozrywkowy 01.35 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.35 Telesklep 02.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Katowice 6.20 Echa dnia 6.35 Niepokorni 6.40 Telekurier 7.05 Telezakupy 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 7.50 Kalejdoskop regionalny – Bielsko 8.00 Bliżej natury – magazyn ekologiczny 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu RP 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 16.47 Kartka z kalendarza – kalendarium wydarzeń sprzed lat 16.50 25 lat temu – program historyczny 17.00 Vśechno klape – wszystko gra 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Narciarski weekend 18.00 Aktualności i Pogoda 18.27 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Ludzie i sprawy – magazyn reporterów TV Katowice 19.20 Uwaga weekend – informator kulturalny 20.00 Trzeci wymiar 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Trzeci wymiar 21.15 Niepokorni 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Aktualności sportowe i Aktualności 22.15 Pius-minus 22.35 Niepokorni 22.40 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Kurier 23.15 Patrol Trójki 23.45 Macierzyństwo w świecie zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 0.40 Nędznicy (2-ost.) - film obyczajowy 2.25 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (310) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Yugioh - serial animowany, USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (47) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała, Agata Kulesza, Piotr Pilitowski 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (72) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.35 V. I. P. (88) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 12.35 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Pokemon (311) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (48) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (48) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach. Marzena Trybała, Agata Kulesza, Piotr Pilitowski 17.55 Łowcy skarbów (1) - serial przygodowy, USA, wyk. Christein Anholt, Tia Carrere 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (73) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Tora! Tora! Tora! - film wojenny, Japonia/USA 1970, reż. Richard Fleischer, Kinji Fukasaku, Toshio Masuda, wyk. Martin Balsam, Soh Yamamura, Joseph Cotten, Tatsuya Mihashi 00.00 Rodzina to grunt - komedia, USA 2000, reż. Gurinder Chadha, wyk. Joan Chen, Julianna Margulies, Kyra Sedgwick, Mercedes Ruehl 01.40 Casino Night - program interaktywny 02.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.35 Metallica w Hamburgu - koncert 04.20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 04.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.25 Do usług - serial komediowy 06.20 Telesklep 07.25 Stefan Frank -lekarz znany i lubiany (10) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 08.25 Zdradzona miłość (77/110) - telenowela. Meksyk (pawt.) 09.20 Ostry dyżur (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 10.20 Nash Bridges (47) - serial kryminalny, USA (powt.) 11.25 Telesklep 13.00 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Telesklep 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (78/110) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.10 Maraton uśmiechu 16.10 Kasia i Tomek (63) - serial komediowy, Polska (powt.) 16.40 Dwóch i pół (15/24) - serial komediowy. USA (powt.) 17.10 Ostry dyżur (14) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards, George Clooney, Julianna Margulies, Noah Wyle 18.10 Nash Bridges (48) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Jeff Perry, Jodi lyn O'Keefe 19.10 Kasia i Tomek (64) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wilczak 19.40 Dwóch i pół (16/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Charlie Sheen. Jon Cryer. Angus T. Jones, Marin Hinkle 20.10 Na granicy-dramat obyczajowy, USA 1982, reż. Tony Richardson, wyk.. Harvey Keitel, Jack Nicholson, Valerie Perrine, Warren Oates 22.25 Bez śladu (13/23) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Anthony laPaglia, Poppy Montgomery, Malianne Jean-Baptiste, Enrique Murciano 23.25 Kick bokser 4 - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Brad Thorn- ton, Michcle Krasnoo, Nicholas Guest, Sasha Mitchell 01.25 Akta zbrodni (9/14) - serial dokumentalny 01.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 7 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Kury; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Zacisze gwiazd - (6) Zbigniew Wodecki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Architektura Warszawy - Czasy Stanisławowskie cz. III; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 9; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Między Odrą a Renem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Służąc Polsce; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 786* - Tajemnice służbowe Marylki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 575; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 53; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Studenci 81 - 25 lat NZS; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Dubidu - odc. 4; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Budzik - Kury; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Ja i moje życie - Sam w rodzinie, czyli osierocone pokolenie.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 10; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Służąc Polsce; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Dobranocka - Proszę słonia - odc 2 - Pierwsze kroki; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1969); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 786* - Tajemnice służbowe Marylki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Plebania - odc. 575; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Teatr TV - Wilki w nocy 105'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Łapicki; wyk.:Maria Ciesielska, Halina Łabonarska, Marek Barbasiewicz, Barbara Rachwalska, Janusz Zakrzeński, Józef Kalita, Andrzej Łapicki, Urszula Hałacińska, Teodor Gendera, Dominika Szmidt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Łossskot!; magazyn 00:25 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 10; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Proszę słonia - odc 2 - Pierwsze kroki; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1969); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 786* - Tajemnice służbowe Marylki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 575; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Teatr TV - Wilki w nocy 105'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Łapicki; wyk.:Maria Ciesielska, Halina Łabonarska, Marek Barbasiewicz, Barbara Rachwalska, Janusz Zakrzeński, Józef Kalita, Andrzej Łapicki, Urszula Hałacińska, Teodor Gendera, Dominika Szmidt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Służąc Polsce; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - O dyrdaniu i kuśtykaniu; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 06:00 Na dobry początek, Rekolekcje adwentowe, odc. 3; program religijny 06:40 Giganci XX wieku, Margaret Thatcher, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1999 07:50 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 08:30 Droga do Avonlea, Choroba Cecily, odc. 61; serial obyczajowy Kanada 1989-1996; reż.: Richard Benner, George Bloomfield; wyk: Sarah Polley, Jackie Burroughs 09:30 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 10:10 Jak to się robi?, Buty; program dla dzieci 10:30 Magiczna Italia, Apulia, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny 11:00 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 12:00 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 12:40 Audiencja generalna, Transmisja z Watykanu 13:40 Sam na sam; film psychologiczny Polska 1977; reż.: Andrzej Kostenko; wyk: Jadwiga Jankowska, Piotr Fronczewski 15:40 Droga do Avonlea, Rozterki Felicity, odc. 62; serial obyczajowy Kanada 1989-1996; reż.: Richard Benner, George Bloomfield; wyk: Sarah Polley, Jackie Burroughs 17:00 Zimna wojna, Czerwona wiosna. Lata sześćdziesiąte, odc. 14; serial dokumentalny USA 1998 18:00 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne, Zurych; serial dokumentalny 18:30 Magiczna Italia, Veneto, odc. 7; serial dokumentalny 19:10 Taaaka ryba; wędkarstwo 19:55 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 20:40 Giganci XX wieku, Nelson Rolihlahla Mandela, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1999 21:40 Pod prąd; program publicystyczny 22:30 Don Matteo, Skradziona miłość, odc. 53; serial kryminalny Włochy 2000; reż.: Enrico Oldoini; wyk: Terence Hill, Nino Frassica 23:40 Perły Toskanii, Arcydzieła Florencji, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny 00:10 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 00:50 Magiczna Italia, Veneto, odc. 7; serial dokumentalny 01:20 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne, Arnhem; serial dokumentalny 01:50 Maurits Cornelis Escher - metamorfozy; film dokumentalny Holandia 1998 02:50 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny Polsat Sport 07:00 Polska – Brazylia: Siatkówka Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn – finał 09:00 Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna – Dynamo Moskwa: Siatkówka Liga Mistrzyń 11:00 Trans World Sport: Magazyn sportowy 12:00 Gillette World Sport 12:30 Clearex Chorzów – Araz Nachiczewan 14:15 Total Rugby: Magazyn sportowy 14:45 Clearex Chorzów – KMF Marbo Belgrad 16:30 Futbol Mundial 17:00 Niemcy – Polska: Piłka ręczna Mistrzostwa Europy kobiet 19:00 Wisła Kraków – Górnik Zabrze: Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy 21:00 KO TV classics: Boks 22:00 Puchar Świata: Narciarstwo alpejskie 22:30 Puchar Świata: Snowboard 23:00 FC Barcelona – Werder Brema: Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów Jetix 06:00 Kapitan Flamingo: serial 06:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 06:50 Odlotowe agentki: serial 07:15 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 07:35 A.T.O.M.: serial 08:00 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:25 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: serial 08:50 Power Rangers Time Force: serial 09:10 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 09:35 Król Szamanów: serial 10:00 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:25 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:50 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 11:15 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 11:40 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:00 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 12:50 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 13:15 Kapitan Flamingo: serial 13:35 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:00 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:20 Jerry i paczka: serial 14:45 Shuriken School: serial 15:05 Power Rangers SPD: serial 15:30 Power Rangers SPD: serial 15:55 Galactik Football: serial 16:20 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey: serial 16:45 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 17:10 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 17:35 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:00 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:25 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 18:50 Galactik Football: serial 19:15 Planet Sketch: serial 19:25 Power Rangers SPD: serial 19:50 Król Szamanów: serial 20:15 Król Szamanów: serial 20:40 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 21:05 Galactik Football: serial 21:30 A.T.O.M.: serial 21:55 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: serial 22:20 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: serial 22:45 Spiderman: serial 23:10 Wyścigi NASCAR: serial 23:35 M.A.S.K.: serial Zone Club 06:00 Szkoła jogi, Ćwiczenia jogi dla każdego, odc. 49; gimnastyka 06:25 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach, Poranne ćwiczenia na zdrowy początek dnia, odc. 17; fitness 06:55 Przyjęcia Jamesa, odc. 4; magazyn kulinarny 07:20 Podróże ze smakiem, odc. 3; magazyn kulinarny 08:10 Bazar, odc. 12; lifestyle 08:35 Ekstremalne metamorfozy, odc. 3; lifestyle 09:35 Zmieniamy lokal, Metamorfozy zniszczonych restauracji, odc. 3; lifestyle 10:25 Zwierzaki Hollywood, odc. 5; lifestyle 10:55 Stylowe miejsca, Palacio Belmonte. Casa de Carmona, odc. 5; architektura 11:25 Dom na miarę, odc. 3; lifestyle 12:25 Przewodnik po świecie, Najważniejsze wydarzenia kulturalne na świecie, odc. 5; lifestyle 12:55 Podróże ze smakiem, odc. 4; magazyn kulinarny 13:45 Przyjęcia Jamesa, odc. 4; magazyn kulinarny 14:10 Sobota w kuchni, odc. 61; magazyn kulinarny 14:35 Poradnik Tany Byron, odc. 27; psychologia 15:30 Złota rączka, Porady dla majsterkujących pań, odc. 3; poradnik 16:00 Złota rączka, Porady dla majsterkujących pań, odc. 4; poradnik 16:30 Design Challenge, odc. 4; architektura 17:00 E - miłość, odc. 27; magazyn 17:30 Zmień swój styl, Praktyczne wskazówki dotyczące zmiany aranżacji wnętrz, odc. 11; lifestyle 18:30 Dieta cud; film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2003 19:30 Na straży dobrego stylu, Metamorfozy źle urządzonych wnętrz, odc. 18; lifestyle 20:00 Udawacze, odc. 23 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy, odc. 3; lifestyle 22:00 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 73; talk show 22:50 Nawiedzone miejsca, odc. 10; opowieści niesamowite 23:40 Porozmawiajmy o seksie, odc. 37; seksualność 00:30 Udawacze, odc. 26 01:20 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 73; talk show 02:05 Zdrada, odc. 51; serial dokumentalny USA 1999 03:00 Strażnicy mody, odc. 10; moda 03:30 Sekrety kuchni wegetariańskiej, odc. 12; magazyn kulinarny 04:00 Sobota w kuchni, odc. 61; magazyn kulinarny 04:30 Na straży dobrego stylu, Metamorfozy źle urządzonych wnętrz, odc. 15; lifestyle 05:00 Tajemnice ogrodów, Niekończące się odkrycie. Metal, odc. 8; rośliny 05:30 Strażnicy mody, odc. 5; moda TVN Turbo 06:00 Vroom Vroom, odc. 12; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 07:00 Mango; program reklamowy 09:00 Ale dziura; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 09:30 Samochód - magazyn każdego kierowcy; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 10:00 Szkoła auto; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 10:30 Uwaga! Pirat!; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 11:00 Gadżet; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 11:30 Automaniak max; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 12:00 The Car Show; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 12:30 Rentgen 2.0; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 13:00 Top Gear; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 14:00 Złomiarze; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 15:00 OES; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 15:30 Karambol; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 16:00 Ale dziura; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 16:30 Szkoła auto; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 17:00 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 17:30 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 17:40 Uwaga! Pirat!; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 18:10 Motorwizja; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 18:40 OES; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 19:10 Samochód - magazyn każdego kierowcy; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 19:40 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 19:50 De Lux 8 minut; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 20:00 Jednoślad; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 20:30 Gadżet; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 21:00 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 21:10 Ale dziura; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 21:40 Motorwizja; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 22:10 The Car Show; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 22:50 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 23:00 Szkoła auto; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 23:30 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 00:00 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 00:30 Mango; program reklamowy 01:30 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 02:00 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 02:30 Monster House, odc. 27; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 03:30 Ale dziura; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 04:00 Vroom Vroom, odc. 12; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ TVN 24 05:35 Firma 06:00 Powitanie poranka TVN 24 06:05 Serwis informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:10 Rozmowa poranka 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 10:00 Serwis informacyjny Dzień na żywo 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:20 InterNET 24 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty popołudniowe 16:15 Bilans giełdowy 16:25 InterNET 24 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans dnia 17:30 24 godziny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze Wieczór 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Bilans 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 00:00 Skrót informacji Powtórki 00:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:10 Wydanie drugie poprawione 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny 01:00 Serwis informacyjny podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Bilans 04:00 Serwis informacyjny podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny HBO 05:10 Seal koncert 2005 06:30 Świąteczna girlanda 08:15 Drugie wcielenie 09:45 Oszukani 11:20 Randka w ciemno 12:55 Tornado 14:25 Odkurzacze 16:00 Empire Falls 17:50 Depeche Mode: Touring the Angel. Koncert w Mediolanie 18:50 Don Juan 20:30 Ekipa 21:00 Rodzice chrzestni z Tokio 22:30 HBO na stojaka! 23:00 Empire Falls 00:25 Fascynacja 02:05 Brudna wojna 03:35 Wielkie nic HBO 2 05:00 Oskar i Josefine 06:30 Wariatki 08:30 Cinema, cinema 08:55 Kobieta Kot 10:40 Bibi Blocksberg i tajemnica niebieskiej sowy 12:30 Warm Springs 14:30 Na planie 15:00 Grind 16:45 Marzyciel 18:25 Dziś 13, jutro 30 20:00 Be Cool 21:55 Trawka 22:25 Ekipa 22:50 Sześć stóp pod ziemią 23:45 Sześć stóp pod ziemią 00:40 Sześć stóp pod ziemią 01:30 Wonderland 03:10 Oblicze strachu 04:50 Dziś 13, jutro 30 Canal + 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Za zasłoną dżungli 09:00 Z pamiętnika wściekłej żony 11:00 Zdrady, kłamstwa i coś więcej 12:35 Wulkan 14:25 Jutro Meksyk 16:05 Łapu capu ekstra 16:40 Roboty 18:15 Tam wędrują bizony 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Joey 21:30 Przez 24 godziny 22:20 Infernal Affairs piekielna gra 00:05 Trauma 01:45 Porządek musi być! 03:20 Maskarada Canal + Film 08:30 Alfie 10:15 Bądź cicho 10:35 Marsz pingwinów 12:00 Diabelski młyn 12:35 Minisport + 12:45 Łapu capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Piknik 14:35 Ostre słówka 16:30 Król wzgórza 18:10 Szachowe dzieciństwo 20:00 Wonderland 21:45 11:14 23:10 Joey 23:35 Przez 24 godziny 00:20 Tajemniczy samuraj 00:45 Bracia 02:40 Tabu 04:25 Opowieści z krypty Eurosport 08:30 Magazyn olimpijski 09:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w Helsinkach 1. dzień 11:30 Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha 12:15 Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha Finał gier mieszanych 14:45 Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha 16:00 Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha 17:30 Mistrzostwa Europy w Helsinkach 1. dzień 19:30 Royal London Watches Grand Prix w Aberdeen 21:00 Boks 23:00 FIA WTCC 00:00 Liga Mistrzów 6. kolejka fazy grupowej Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Chiny Oman Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha faza grupowa mężczyzn 11:00 Iran Indie Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha faza grupowa mężczyzn 12:00 Wiadomości 14:00 Brazylia Anglia Turniej w Durbanie 1. dzień 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Francja RPA Turniej w Durbanie 1. dzień 16:15 Korea Północna Korea Południowa Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha faza grupowa kobiet 17:15 Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha Finał 17:45 Chiny Japonia Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha faza grupowa kobiet 19:45 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha Finał drużynowy mężczyzn 22:00 Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha Finał 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Brazylia Anglia Turniej w Durbanie 1. dzień 00:15 Wiadomości 01:00 Wiadomości Extreme Sports Channel 05:30 P.I.G. P.I.G. Moto 1 Preview 06:00 Drop In TV Nowa Zelandia 06:30 Cactus Garden 07:00 Pro Video Gaming: PGR3 08:30 P.I.G. P.I.G. Moto 1 Preview 09:00 Road Fools BMX Tour 10:00 The Enduro at Erzberg 11:00 Streetball Extreme 12:00 Danny Way's Chinese Skateaway 12:30 Op King of Skate 14:00 P.I.G. P.I.G. Moto 1 Preview 14:30 Masters of Stone 15:30 Gen:/ / ex 16:00 The Enduro at Erzberg 17:00 Dew Tour 18:00 Gen:/ / ex 18:30 The Dudesons 19:00 Streetball Extreme 20:00 Red Bull Air Race 2006 San Francisco 21:00 Eddie Jordan's Bad Boy Racers 22:00 Pro Bull Riding 2006 23:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship 00:00 The Dudesons 00:30 The Enduro at Erzberg 01:30 Dew Tour 02:30 Eddie Jordan's Bad Boy Racers 03:30 The Dudesons 04:00 P.I.G. P.I.G. Moto 1 Preview 04:30 Gen:/ / ex Canal + Sport 05:35 Walka z czasem "Aleksander" Olivera Stone'a 07:00 Premiership Magazyn ligi angielskiej 07:30 Ligue 1 Magazyn ligi francuskiej 08:00 Climamio Bolonia Prokom Trefl Sopot Euroliga 10:00 Rhein Energie Kolonia Olympiakos Pireus Euroliga 12:00 Premiership Magazyn ligi angielskiej 12:30 Ligue 1 Magazyn ligi francuskiej 13:00 Climamio Bolonia Prokom Trefl Sopot Euroliga 15:00 Rhein Energie Kolonia Olympiakos Pireus Euroliga 17:00 Serie A Magazyn ligi włoskiej 17:30 Primera división Magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 18:05 Czempioni w Plusie Szymon Kołecki 19:10 NBA Action 19:40 Panathinaikos Ateny Maccabi Tel Awiw Euroliga 21:45 Serie A Magazyn ligi włoskiej 22:15 Primera división Magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 22:45 Manchester City Watford Londyn Liga angielska 00:45 Mumie współczesnej Rosji 01:45 36 03:35 Królestwo niebieskie Polsat 2 05:15 Eureko ja to wiem 06:00 Z kamerą wśród ludzi 06:45 Zerwane więzi 07:35 VIP 08:00 Żeński rozmiar Dusze 08:30 Wydarzenia 09:00 Interwencja 09:20 Samo życie 10:00 Gra w ciemno 10:40 Adam i Ewa 11:05 Interwencja 11:30 Wydarzenia 12:00 Pierwsza miłość 12:35 Oko na miasto 13:00 Eureko ja to wiem 13:45 Z kamerą wśród ludzi 14:30 Zerwane więzi 15:30 VIP 16:00 Żeński rozmiar Dusze 16:30 Wydarzenia 17:00 Interwencja 17:20 Samo życie 18:00 Gra w ciemno 18:45 Adam i Ewa 19:10 Interwencja 19:30 Wydarzenia 20:00 Pierwsza miłość 20:35 Oko na miasto 21:00 Eureko ja to wiem 21:45 Z kamerą wśród ludzi 22:30 Zerwane więzi 23:30 VIP 00:00 Żeński rozmiar Dusze 00:30 Interwencja 00:50 Adam i Ewa 01:15 Ale się kręci 02:00 Wydarzenia 02:30 Gra w ciemno 03:15 Oblicza Ameryki 03:40 Graczykowie Buła i spóła Pomyłka 04:05 Pierwsza miłość 04:40 Oko na miasto TVN Style 06:00 Wf Ćwiczenia na aktywny początek dnia 07:15 Zaklinacze wnętrz Praktyczne pomysły na ciekawą aranżacje wnętrz 07:45 Notes kulinarny Przepisy na modne dania 08:15 Przeglądarka Nowości ze świata kultury i showbiznesu 08:30 Mamo już jestem Porady dla przyszłych i młodych mam 09:00 Miasto kobiet Ciekawe tematy, interesujący goście, różne punkty widzenia 10:00 Nigella gryzie Proste pomysły na wyszukane potrawy 10:30 Co za tydzień Plotki i relacje z wydarzeń kulturalnych 11:00 Telewizja od kuchni Ciekawostki z planów zdjęciowych 11:30 Maja w ogrodzie Praktycznie o ogrodnictwie 11:45 Przeglądarka Nowości ze świata kultury i showbiznesu 12:00 Salon piękności Porady zdrowotne i kosmetyczne 12:30 Zielone drzwi Program fundacji TVN "Nie jesteś sam" 13:00 Biografie Historie życia słynnych kobiet 14:00 Miasto kobiet Ciekawe tematy, interesujący goście, różne punkty widzenia 15:00 Notes kulinarny Przepisy na modne dania 15:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz Praktyczne pomysły na ciekawą aranżacje wnętrz 16:00 Maja w ogrodzie Praktycznie o ogrodnictwie 16:30 Przeglądarka Nowości ze świata kultury i showbiznesu 16:45 Martha Stewart Living. Kuchnia Marty 6. Porady znanej gospodyni domowej 17:15 Lekcja stylu Porady jak zachować dobry styl w każdej sytuacji 17:45 Biografie Historie życia słynnych kobiet 18:45 Notes kulinarny Przepisy na modne dania 19:15 Telewizja od kuchni Ciekawostki z planów zdjęciowych 19:45 Salon piękności Porady zdrowotne i kosmetyczne 20:15 Zaklinacze wnętrz Praktyczne pomysły na ciekawą aranżacje wnętrz 20:45 Martha Stewart Living. Kuchnia Marty 6. Porady znanej gospodyni domowej 21:15 Jak się nie ubierać Propozycje zmiany stylu 22:00 Kto tu rządzi? 23:15 101 naj Największe wpadki gwiazd 00:15 Miasto kobiet The Best off Ciekawe tematy, interesujący goście, różne punkty widzenia 00:45 Lekcja stylu Porady jak zachować dobry styl w każdej sytuacji 01:15 Ona czyli ja Ona i pamięć 01:45 Co za tydzień Plotki i relacje z wydarzeń kulturalnych 02:15 Magiel towarzyski Nowinki i komentarze ze świata showbiznesu 02:45 Salon piękności Porady zdrowotne i kosmetyczne 03:15 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza Metamorfozy uczestniczek programu 03:45 Mamo już jestem Porady dla przyszłych i młodych mam 04:15 Przeglądarka Nowości ze świata kultury i showbiznesu 04:30 Ona czyli ja Ona i pamięć Zone Romantica 05:10 Fortuna i miłość 06:00 Tak jak w kinie 07:00 Perła 08:00 Miłość i przemoc 09:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują 10:00 Ecomoda 11:00 Fortuna i miłość 12:00 Perła 13:00 Miłość i przemoc 14:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują 15:00 Ecomoda 16:00 Miłość i przemoc 17:00 Fortuna i miłość 18:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują 19:00 Ecomoda 20:00 Tak jak w kinie 21:00 Miłość i przemoc 22:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują 23:00 Perła 00:00 Miłość i przemoc 01:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują 01:50 Fortuna i miłość 02:40 Perła 03:30 Tak jak w kinie 04:20 Tak jak w kinie Zone Reality 05:30 Łowcy nagród 06:00 Oko za oko 06:25 Karty chorobowe 06:50 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwości 07:40 Zwierzęce pogotowie 08:05 Wielka gra 08:30 Burzliwe losy 08:55 Helikopter w akcji 09:25 Zbrodnie w afekcie 09:50 Pacjenci szpitala Middlemore 10:15 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 10:40 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 11:05 Karty chorobowe 11:30 Cwana pułapka 12:20 Zoo 12:45 Wielka gra 13:10 Burzliwe losy 13:35 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwości 14:25 Najliczniejsza rodzina Wielkiej Brytanii 15:15 Oko za oko 15:40 Karty chorobowe 16:10 Zwierzęce pogotowie 16:35 Helikopter w akcji 17:00 Szpital pediatryczny 17:30 Kobieca pięść 18:00 W ułamku sekundy: Śnieżne czeluście 19:00 Badacze katastrof 20:00 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwości 21:00 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 21:30 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 22:00 Zdrada 23:00 S.A.S tylko dla twardzieli 00:00 Świadek: kamera 00:25 Szpital pediatryczny 00:50 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwości 01:40 Badacze katastrof 02:30 Zdrada 03:20 Pacjenci szpitala Middlemore 03:45 Pacjenci szpitala Middlemore 04:10 Policja w akcji Ale kino! 08:00 To rola dla niego 09:40 Katastrofa 11:15 Uciec! 13:15 Zbliżenia Julia Roberts 13:50 Generał Custer 16:15 Struktura kryształu 17:40 Impas 17:55 Blaze 20:00 Amores Perros 22:40 Z namiętności 00:25 Nieugięci 02:15 Tajemniczy Joe Kino Polska 07:15 Seans radiowy 08:25 Playback 08:45 Rocznik '63 09:05 Przez ten rok 09:30 Tylko jedna lekcja 09:45 Cudzoziemka 09:55 Temat 10:05 Kalwaria nadziei 10:35 Wypowiedź: Andrzej Orzechowski 10:40 Animalki 11:25 Wypowiedź: Dorota Stalińska 11:35 Bez miłości 13:20 Dziennikarz 13:55 Tak się toczy moja myśl 15:20 Wspólny pokój 16:55 Nagroda doczesna 17:00 Idę do słońca 17:20 Rekordzista 17:50 Playback 18:10 Rocznik '63 18:30 Przez ten rok 18:55 Tylko jedna lekcja 19:10 Cudzoziemka 19:20 Temat 19:30 Kalwaria nadziei 20:05 Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 20:10 Potem nastąpi cisza 21:50 Szlakiem 2. Armii 22:15 Bojowe szkoły 22:40 Wypowiedź: Anna Bałchan 22:50 Mewy 00:25 Jaka jesteś... 00:40 Wolny zawód 00:55 Służba 01:20 Wypowiedź: Dorota Stalińska 01:35 Bez miłości 03:15 Dziennikarz Polonia 1 06:35 Sally czarodziejka 06:55 Yattaman 07:40 Helena i chłopcy 08:10 Top shop 19:00 Namiętności 19:50 Rozgrywki wyższych sfer 20:20 Prywatne kontakty 20:35 Werdykt 21:35 Preludium wojny 22:45 Zaniedbana Mężatka 23:00 Polskie foki 23:35 Filmy na komórkę 23:40 Night Shop 23:55 Amore TV 00:05 Niegrzeczne kociaki 00:20 Kasia i Ania 00:30 Polskie foki 00:35 Reflex 00:45 Erotyczna giełda 01:00 Ogłoszeniatowarzyskie.pl 01:05 Malinowe pragnienia 01:25 Zaniedbana Mężatka 01:45 Polskie foki 02:00 Night Shop 02:15 Oferty towarzyskie 02:40 Sex Hotel 02:50 Night Shop Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku